


【超蝙】山海

by Lingfengwu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Summary: 灵魂伴侣设定
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

>>>>>>

01.  
又来了，那种感觉。  
克拉克睁开眼，漫无目的地盯着天花板。

从什么时候开始，克拉克时常能感受到一种“疼痛”。说是疼痛，对于钢铁之躯来说不过是无足轻重。非要说的话，大概就像阳光洒在裸露的皮肤上，有点灼热，触感微弱却又存在感分明。不同的是，阳光让他感到愉悦，而这份痛感，却是恶魔的召唤。

之所以那么在意，是因为克拉克这二十几年的人生中，几乎没有感受过疼痛。地球的黄太阳赋予了他无坚不摧的躯体，没有任何事物能够伤害到他。记忆中罕见地几次触及疼痛，也是因为自身的能力爆发导致。虽然它并没有影响到克拉克的生活，但克拉克已经开始感到困扰。

最开始这种感受是呈阶段性的，有时持续很长一段时间，有时又很长时间都感受不到。克拉克永远无法预料到下一次会是什么时候。可最近突然就稳定了下来，白天相安无事，一到夜晚那种感觉就又围绕着他。克拉克整夜整夜的睡不着。不是因为那些微弱到几乎可以忽略不计的痛感，而是因为他担心着正在经历这一切的那个人，他的灵魂伴侣。

灵魂伴侣，被割裂的灵魂的另一半，命运的馈赠。

人们对于灵魂伴侣的印象并非全是浪漫、美好，其中甚至不乏批判的声音。有人生来就被命运选中，有人终其一生也未曾感到灵魂的颤动。有灵魂伴侣的人不一定能找到对方，在一起的灵魂伴侣也未必能走到最后。似乎灵魂伴侣的存在并没有对人们选择另一半起到多大的作用。只有那些艺术家们所描绘出的灵魂伴侣之间轰轰烈烈的爱恋，才不至于让人们彻底失去对灵魂伴侣的美好向往和希冀。

但这些人中并不包括克拉克。他从来都没有奢望过自己会有一个灵魂伴侣。尽管他的内心无比地祈盼，他也从来没有寄托过希望。因为他是不同的。这个世界，只有他是不一样的。

可命运偏偏给了他一个灵魂伴侣。而对方显然经受了世间的种种磨难。克拉克想飞到他身边，解救他，保护他，给他最真挚的爱。可他飞遍了世界的每一个角落，也没能找到他。

也许，所谓的馈赠只是一个谎言。谁也无法预料到将要迎来的是什么。

02.  
哥谭。一座古老而神秘的城市。

毕竟离得近，克拉克来过很多次，以记者的身份却是头一遭。露易丝厌倦了采访那些上流社会中的杂事秘闻，将任务抛给了克拉克。

毕竟是第一次，克拉克来得有些早，到场后才发现居然来了那么多的记者，有些甚至颇有名气。不仅仅是记者的数量，来采访的报社也大多是有些地位的，就连他们远在大都会的不着重于娱乐版块的星球日报都要来采访。

克拉克做足了功课，知道这些人都是奔着布鲁斯韦恩来的，只是没想到会有如此大的阵仗。哦，布鲁斯韦恩，就是他今天晚上的采访对象。

布鲁斯韦恩，韦恩家族唯一的继承人，哥谭之子。一夜之间，年幼的布鲁斯韦恩成为了全哥谭最富有的小王子。无数人觊觎着他的一切。只是媒体再也没有拍到过他的照片。成年后离开了哥谭，几年之间毫无音讯。就在所有人都忘记了这个人或以为他早就客死异乡后，最后的韦恩悄无声息地归来，高调地宣布他的存在，并成为时下最具话题性的人物。

宴会早已开始，记者们却一动不动，兴致缺缺。因为中心人物迟迟没有登场。据说这位花花公子每场宴会都会迟到，大家早就习以为常。

玫瑰，红酒，华丽耀眼的灯光，奢华的礼服，夺目的珠宝，古典悠扬的音乐，昂贵的香水，各色各样的美丽女人。克拉克漫不经心地将这些拍进他手里的破旧的小相机里，听着宾客们谈论着同一个人。

哥谭与他见过的任何一个城市都要不同。尤其是宴会。这里到处充斥着名利与欲望，声色，地位，纸醉金迷。每个人都精致地仿若宫廷宴会的贵族，每个人的脸上都挂着笑容。这里只有欢乐与嬉戏，在这个小小的世界里醉生梦死。

就在克拉克想着这些有的没的的时候，人群突然出现了一阵骚动。克拉克心有所感，抬头望去。巨大的大厅突然变得喧嚣，所有人都看着同一个方向。

一个英俊的男人戏剧般地款款走来，仿佛一个真正的王子巡视他的领地。人们迅速包围着他，争先恐后地与他搭话。快门声不断响起，闪烁的白光在耀眼的灯光下一刻不停。他轻轻笑着，举止优雅，对一切得心应手，仿佛他才是这个宴会的主人。就像坠落人间的星辰，一个人就能掩盖所有光芒。

克拉克一时看呆了眼，所有感官都如潮水般汹涌地退去，所见所闻只有眼前这个人。他的一举一动都在克拉克眼中无比地放大，缓慢，仿佛只有他一个人处于超级速度的时空。克拉克再也看不到其它色彩。他能听到自己的心脏在胸腔里强烈地跳动，听不清别人在说些什么，脑海里一阵轰鸣。

像是有所察觉，那个人转头看了他一眼，正好对上他的目光。克拉克突然感到一种无由来的喜悦，那是他的灵魂在颤动。

他平静了下来。

03.  
克拉克的目光随着布鲁斯而移动。他真的很受欢迎。克拉克从来没有见过像布鲁斯这么漂亮的男人。说是漂亮，其实也只是一种肤浅的表象。布鲁斯举手投足间都是普通人无法企及的高贵优雅。他待人温和，彬彬有礼，一双蓝眼睛清澈无比，丝毫没有攻击性。他和这宴会上的任何人都不同，他的灵魂纯净无瑕。

最让克拉克在意的，是他自内而外流露出的一种特有的气质。尽管他有刻意隐藏，超人的双眼还是能窥见一二。他无法说清那是什么，但克拉克为它着迷。刚刚的悸动依旧鲜明。克拉克隐隐有种直觉，也许他将会和这个人有着命运上的不可分割的联系。

“啊！抱歉，你没事……吧？”克拉克回过神来发现自己撞到了人。当他抬起头时，发现对方居然是布鲁斯！  
“是你。”布鲁斯也有些惊讶。不过只有一瞬，他很快就恢复如常，嘴角微微含着笑，眼波流转。

“你认识我？”克拉克好奇。  
“谁知道呢？”布鲁斯的笑意更加明显。

拉奥！克拉克有种不真切的实感。他就站在自己面前，如此鲜活。克拉克隐隐感受到了那种灼热，鼻腔里充斥着布鲁斯甜蜜疏离的香水味。

“你是来采访我的吧。”  
“啊？是，是……”

见克拉克磕磕绊绊的，布鲁斯忍不住笑了起来。克拉克几乎是立刻红了脸。这太丢人了，他居然又看着他发起了呆。

“那我希望是在一个安静的地方。”  
布鲁斯说完就转身离去。克拉克反应了一会儿立马跟上。

他跟着他上了二楼，进入一个房间，拉开窗帘，是一个开放式的阳台。布鲁斯显然喝了些酒，他解开西装纽扣，随手将领带扔在地上，顺手解了两颗衬衫扣子，微凉的夜风吹散了他的一缕头发，布鲁斯静静地看着哥谭的夜景。

四周寂静无声，只有朦胧的月光在他身上流转。克拉克看着他的神情，心中涌起一股莫名的思绪。

“韦恩先生——”克拉克忍不住叫他。  
他转过身，依旧在笑着，克拉克却总觉得跟刚刚有什么不一样。他说，“叫我布鲁斯。”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克轻轻说出这个名字，偷偷地在心中回味。他看着他，“为什么你——”  
“来谈谈超人吧。”布鲁斯状似无意地说道。

“什，什么？”克拉克怀疑自己听错了。为什么是这种时候？布鲁斯看着他的眼神究竟有何深意？  
“超人啊。”布鲁斯对他的惊讶不以为意，“他不是你们大都会的英雄吗？而且还接受过星球日报的采访吧。你应该相当熟悉他才对。”

“我……我其实……我并不……”  
“别紧张。只是随便聊聊。”布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的肩膀以示安抚，“你觉得超人怎么样？”

“超人他——”克拉克轻咳两声，让自己放松下来。他也不知道自己怎么突然就紧张了起来，也许是布鲁斯的目光太有探究性，可能他只是单纯的好奇。“超人他只想要守护人类，以回馈地球对他的养育。”

“那他会伤害人类吗？”布鲁斯继续问道，全神贯注地盯着他。  
克拉克咽了口唾沫，眼神飘忽了两下，没再看他，“至少他内心绝对没有这种想法。”

“也就是说，即使并非出于自愿，他仍然有可能伤害到人类？他不能完全控制自己？”布鲁斯慢慢向他靠近，死死地盯着他镜片后的眼睛。此刻的布鲁斯仿佛变成了另外一个人，一个具有攻击性的人。  
“我……我不知道！”克拉克后退一步，明明只是问话，克拉克却觉得他具有很强的压迫力。他快要喘不过气来。“我唯一能确定的是，超人爱着这个世界。他会尽他所能拯救一切。”

布鲁斯沉默下来。  
突然地，他走到克拉克面前，双手绕过他的后背，给了他一个亲密的拥抱。他抬起头，看着克拉克不安的脸，笑得甜蜜。“我知道啦！”

……  
“不如，不如我们来谈谈蝙蝠侠如何？”克拉克大着胆子转移话题。  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，离开了他的怀抱。他挑起了眉，“蝙蝠侠？我以为那只是哥谭警方为了恐吓罪犯杜撰出来的产物。又是蝙蝠又是披风，世间哪有那种东西。总不能是吸血鬼吧？”布鲁斯故作夸张地惊讶，神情仿佛在嘲笑克拉克的愚蠢。

克拉克并不在意，他严肃地对布鲁斯说，“不。我相信他的存在。不管他是不是人类，也许他和超人一样——”  
“你见过他？”布鲁斯无情地打断了他的话。

克拉克摇头。“他的行踪飘忽不定，我还没有亲眼见过。”  
布鲁斯又笑了起来，是那种顽劣的，恶作剧得逞后的微笑，平白给这个年轻的男人增添了一丝孩子气。“既然你这么在意，为什么不去亲自找找看呢？”

“不过如果我是他的话，我肯定不会如此轻易让别人发现自己的身份。”

……  
不等克拉克从这些话中反应过来，布鲁斯已经开始跟他道别，“那么，克拉克。我差不多也要回去了。我相信我们还会再见面的。”

玫瑰将要离去，风留不住他的味道。  
克拉克想起初遇时的那种窒息般的感觉，心中一动，身体比脑袋先做出反应，他紧紧攥住了布鲁斯的手腕，“等等！”

“你干什么？”布鲁斯转过身，漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝惊惶，“放开我，你弄疼我了！”

克拉克的力气很大，布鲁斯很难挣脱。他觉得对方再用力一些，自己的手腕就会被捏碎。

没有，什么感觉都没有。那种灼热没有出现，对方也没有任何反应。克拉克感到迷茫。他的灵魂一次又一次地呼唤，却始终都没有等到过回应。

“你感受到了吗？”克拉克语焉不详地问他。  
“我不知道你在说什么！”布鲁斯很生气。如果他再不放开自己的话……

“对不起……”克拉克突然放开了他，“对不起……”  
布鲁斯没有接他递过来的自己先前扔在地上的领带，他看着对方有些失魂落魄的脸，冷哼一声离开了这里。

他第一次见他时差点丢了魂。他几乎以为那个人就是他。但他不是。

布鲁斯韦恩不是自己的灵魂伴侣。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

>>>>>>

04.  
虽然和布鲁斯说上了话，但克拉克到最后也没能采访到他。布鲁斯看似简单，稍微深入后就会发现那不过是迷惑人心的假象，剥开一层又是一层。如果可以的话，克拉克决定尽量不再跟他接触，因为他很难保证自己不会爱上他。

换上制服，卡尔静静地飘在韦恩塔上空。这座大厦位于哥谭中心，也是全哥谭最高的建筑。不再多想，卡尔仔细地寻觅着自己的目标。

“蝙蝠人”是最近才出现的，综合媒体与警方的各种说辞，最终版本大概是一个全身漆黑，头顶长着一对尖耳，身形高大，布满獠牙，身后还长着一双巨大翅膀的如同蝙蝠的蒙面义警。卡尔也不确定那是什么。是不是人不重要，重要的是他的目的。

连续的枪响打破了哥谭上空的寂静。卡尔立刻飞过去，抓住了几颗空中的子弹。小巧的金属在他手中扭曲、变形，昏暗的小巷里弥漫着淡淡的血腥味。

“超，超人！”对面的几人不可置信地看着他，一边后退，一边不死心地对他开枪。枪声四起，卡尔一动不动，保护着身后的人。只来得及看见一道红蓝残影，待反应过来时，对面的几人纷纷躺在地上。两道血红的灼热光线从这个异星来客的眼中发出，所有的枪支瞬间被燃为灰烬，融入污秽的道路上。

他那双如同天空般辽远深邃的蓝眼睛里没有一丝杀戮与邪恶。他神情正直，姿态高贵，神圣得仿若无私奉献的救世之主，再深的黑暗也无法掩盖他的光辉。可他本人却毫无察觉，全身上下冒着傻气。不愧是农场男孩。

漆黑的蝙蝠一甩披风，没什么好心情地转身离去。

“你受伤了。”  
丝毫没有眼力见的超人飘在他身后跟着他。老好人地对他表达关心。  
“你需要帮助。”  
“我可以送你去……呃，医院？”

你受伤了，你需要帮助，让我来帮助你。这个外星人究竟是有多么的傲慢，居然对他说这些话。而他本人丝毫没有觉得这有任何不妥。受伤，他以为自己是为什么受伤？要不是他第一次见面就神经质地抓他的手腕，导致他到现在还疼着，拳头没把人打晕结果被发现，最后挨了一枪，他本可以完美地完成任务的。布鲁斯一想到这个就很生气，一点都不想理他。

神秘的男人转过身，凶巴巴地对他低吼，“Get out of my Gotham!”

拉奥！那对尖尖的小耳朵是干什么用的？他的披风可真漂亮。比起蝙蝠，这不是更像猫咪吗？他看起来怎么那么凶？

卡尔完全不在意他的无礼，反而对他露出了一个微笑。他完全放松了警惕，仿佛看到了自己曾救下的那些对他张牙舞爪的猫。

“Your Gotham?”卡尔居高临下地俯视着他，轻笑，“也许你不知道，我不仅守护大都会，整个地球都在我的保护之下。连我都不会说大都会是我的这种话，你——”  
“Gotham is mine.Leave!”

“好吧，好吧。”卡尔无奈，眼前的蝙蝠将自己紧紧地裹在披风里，一副拒人于千里之外的架势。他决定直入主题，“那么，你是谁？你要做什么？”  
“你在做什么，我就在做什么。”

“你在模仿我？”卡尔心里如惊涛骇浪，脑海里一片混乱。  
布鲁斯在护目镜下翻了个白眼，“你想多了。”他决定外出游历的时候，这世界还没超人的影子呢。

卡尔眼神复杂地盯着他，心中仍有疑惑。“那你为什么要做这些事？你也只是个人类吧，为什么要化身蝙蝠，隐匿自己的身影？”  
“你透视我？”对面的人类盯着他，语气冰冷。

卡尔本能地感到一丝危险，凉丝丝的寒意弥漫在他的周围，他能感到自己体内的猛兽在隐隐地跃动。

不是现在。

“你放心。既然你戴了面具，那我就不会擅自偷看你的脸。我尊重你的秘密身份。”卡尔能理解他的愤怒和威胁，毕竟他也有自己的秘密身份，只是他不用戴面具。

“那就好。回你的大都会，这里不适合你。”

哥谭的空气里混杂着各种各样的味道。卡尔本想关心关心对方的伤势，还没等他想好该怎么说，漆黑的身影早已融入哥谭无边的夜色。

微风吹散了最后一丝血腥的味道，卡尔仍旧飘在那里。

05.  
第一次见面一无所获，对方全程凶他，根本没法好好交流。对他的关心视而不见，专横又独断。克拉克忍不住叹气，他无法忽视这个存在，无论从任何方面。好在这几天他都没有感受到他的灵魂伴侣，这让他稍微松了口气，也让他能专心致志地盯着蝙蝠侠。

没错，他在监视那只蝙蝠。

说是监视，其实克拉克只是想看看他都在做些什么，一看就是一整晚。哥谭的夜晚比大都会要寒冷一些，卡尔没有飘得太高，毕竟他的制服颜色太过显眼。对方也许早就发现了他，但并没有阻止他。

作为一名人类，卡尔不得不说蝙蝠侠的精力也太旺盛了些，一整晚都在黑夜里游荡。他不用枪支，不用刀具，只有腰带里各种稀奇古怪的小道具用来牵制。他足够谨慎，来去无踪，几乎每次都能完美地做到自己要做的。他是恐惧的化身，是地狱的使者，他令所有人闻风丧胆。但他帮助人们，就像自己一样。

卡尔无法不夸赞他的行为方式。他的思考能力，他的体术技巧，他的策略，他的冷静细腻，看来他早已做足了准备。他在人类中堪称佼佼者。只有一点，卡尔实在无法认同，也无法理解——他对罪犯太过凶残。如果他没有确认过那些罪犯的生命安全，他几乎就要以为他也是一个暴徒。

“够了！再这样下去你会打死他的。就算他应该受到惩罚，也不该由你来——”卡尔抓住了蝙蝠侠的手腕，他这次太过了，再这样下去他很有可能会……

昏暗的小巷里黯淡无光，蝙蝠侠没有说话，苍白的护目镜静静地盯着自己。明明不需要呼吸，卡尔却觉得空气稀薄。

“放手吧，蝙蝠侠。你这样和他们又有什么区别。”

“超人，救救我！我认错！我不想死！他是魔鬼！放过我吧！不要杀我！”眼中充满了恐惧的罪犯挣扎着，向超人求救。蝙蝠侠没有放开他。

“I don't kill.”蝙蝠侠看了他一眼，将目光转向超人。他的声音里余怒未消，冷静地自述。

“你认为这就是你的底线？”卡尔质问他，“你不过是在宣泄你的愤怒。你是秩序的守护者，你却亲手打破秩序。”卡尔也说不清自己为什么会感到失望。他本以为，以为……

“放开我。”蝙蝠侠看向自己的手腕，卡尔透视一眼，发现那里还有一圈淤青。加上自己的这圈，他没想到自己居然没有控制好力度。卡尔放开了他。“你做超人到现在居然还这么天真？”布鲁斯稍稍抬起了下巴，透过护目镜看那张英俊愚蠢的脸，平静地说道，“我怎么能不愤怒？如果你是我，你也会愤怒。如果法律能解决所有的不公，我又怎么会出现？这世界如此之大。你是超人，你能做到很多事，很多人类做不到的事。但有些事即使是他妈的上帝也做不到！你是超人，如此的强大，如此的公正无私。你当然无法理解人类的弱小与自私。”

“我——”卡尔想为自己辩解，蝙蝠侠打断了他。

“你可以问问他，他做了什么。”又是一拳，罪犯应声倒地，哭喊着求饶。

“我说，我什么都说！放了我吧！送我去警局！”

冰冷的语句一字一字蹦进他的脑海。蝙蝠侠如同地狱的恶鬼般逼问着他，将他的罪行说于他听。这世间为什么会有恶？为什么会有不公？如果人类自身无法制裁，谁又能来掌管这秩序？卡尔突然觉得烦躁，他痛恨自己的无力。哥谭与任何地方都不一样。也许是因为它的恶更加的明目张胆，更加的容易让人看见。而黑暗之下，又有多少污秽？

他是超人。他能做到很多事，却也对很多事无能为力。就算做了记者，也远远不够。蝙蝠侠没有错。他们的道路是同一条，两人却选择了不同的分支。可无论怎样走，目的地都是一样的。

06.  
很奇怪。自从他第一次见到布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠的那一晚起，他就再也没有感受过那种微弱的疼痛。他为他的灵魂伴侣感到开心，他终于不用再受苦难。同时他又感到淡淡的失落，他和另一个人的联系就此中断，从此他又是孤单一人。他飞得太高，这世界没有一个人能够触碰到他。但他又莫名地感到庆幸，他不再受灵魂伴侣的束缚。他找了他那么久都没有找到，也许他们注定有缘无份。既然如此，他可以专注于自己身边的人。不再受什么命运指引，自己决定自己的人生。对此，他的搭档让他受益匪浅。

搭档。克拉克此前从未想过这个词。他在做记者工作时倒是有固定的合作伙伴和朋友。克拉克很感谢他们，让自己不至于完全孤立在这个世界之外。可那与这完全不一样。

他能够理解自己，并且适时地指引他前行，不让他一不小心坠落在黑暗的深渊。他们在一起度过了很多时光，哦，大部分是夜晚，他的搭档似乎不喜欢太阳——而太阳是自己的生命之源。他们一起完成了很多任务，拯救了很多人，阻止了很多邪恶。他从来没有觉得这世界居然有一个人会这么的与自己契合。他们的合作完美无瑕，众所周知，人们甚至称他们为“世界最佳搭档”。

克拉克有时怀疑蝙蝠侠是上天派来折磨他的。他的蝙蝠搭档脾气糟糕的很，什么都要顺着他。一不开心就会生气，一生气就会好几天不理他。他们有时会争吵，会不满意对方的做法。但好在从来没有打起来过，这只凶巴巴的猫在尝到苦头后只会揪他的小卷毛。

他们互相了解，互相靠近。嗯……最开始B很排斥他，一见面就要赶他走。彼此的合作是不可避免的，毕竟大都会和哥谭离得那么近。互相接触后，克拉克才发现看似黑漆漆的蝙蝠比自己想象中的可爱多了。他们注定相互吸引，注定并肩而行。

只有一点，他们还没有向对方公开自己的真实身份。克拉克不会去看，B也从来没有问过他。克拉克知道B有顾虑，也能够理解他。只是，除了超级英雄这一面，克拉克还是很想接触B的另一面，他生活中的，最放松的一面。克拉克只想要更加的了解他， 照顾他。毕竟这可是个生活能力极其差劲的家伙，克拉克很难想象他一个人的生活怎么样，也无法去想他为自己处理伤口（在这点上他从来不许克拉克帮助他）。克拉克想更靠近他。但他只能等待，等到B允许他的进一步靠近。

07.  
天很蓝，阳光明媚。这次不是玫瑰，而是一种凌厉的，带着点不容置疑的冷香。他穿着正经的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，整个人透露着一股精英气质来，完全没有平时玩世不恭的花花公子样。布鲁斯韦恩在对他的人们演讲。

工作时的布鲁斯韦恩似乎又是另一副面孔，尤其是与哥谭相关时，卡尔总能看到一团温热无声的火，在他体内静静地燃烧。这不是错觉，也不是透视，卡尔只是看见了。但他的目光从来不会为他停留。这次也一样。

卡尔飞过哥谭，前往大都会。他还要回到他的岗位，白天的哥谭并不值得留恋。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

08.  
“哦，布鲁西，你看起来脸色不太好。”莱克斯卢瑟热情地与布鲁斯拥抱，关心着他的状况。  
“我很好，只是昨晚玩太晚了。”布鲁斯无奈地笑了笑，“要不是你邀请我，我可不会这么早就起床。”

卢瑟感受着头顶的大太阳，没有发表任何看法。  
“那可真是我的荣幸。”这个讨厌的秃子假装亲密地搂着他不放，不知道又要打什么歪主意。布鲁斯的头隐隐作痛。“你知道的，布鲁斯。我们大都会一向好客。如果你想的话，可以随时过来玩，我会好好招待你的。”

不，我不想。莱克斯卢瑟光滑的脑门在阳光下显得锃亮，布鲁斯懒得思考他到底什么意思，只想赶紧结束回哥谭。可这个秃子依旧不打算放过他，看似殷勤地贴着他，布鲁斯想脱身都找不到借口。

布鲁斯知道卢瑟的目的。他的归来波及了很多企业，他绝对不会跟卢瑟这种人合作。他接管韦恩公司可不是来吸血的。

见布鲁斯兴致不高，卢瑟话锋一转，继续喋喋不休，“活动结束后我带你去参观我们最新研发的科技产品怎么样，你绝对想象不到它的用途。如果它成功了——”

“韦恩先生。”突如其来的声音打断了他，布鲁斯转头一看，是那个会飞的蓝大个。

布鲁斯赶紧脱身，走到超人面前。这个人永远学不会站在地上跟人说话。即使无风，他的鲜红披风依旧静静地飘着。无论多少次，布鲁斯都无法习惯这样仰视着他。

“不是告诉过你要叫我布鲁斯吗？”布鲁斯将手放到卡尔胸前的标志上，故意与他亲近。这话在旁人听来显得他们有多亲密似的。而在场唯一的“旁人”正毫不掩饰地用仇恨的目光盯着卡尔。

“你也被邀请了？”布鲁斯问。  
卡尔点头，“为了大都会的人。”若不是这是一场重要的慈善活动，他绝对不想跟那群人站在一起——布鲁斯除外。

“好吧。你们大都会可真够热的，带我上去飞几圈怎么样？”布鲁斯状似无意地说道，语气里一点都没有请求的意味。  
这让他想起他的那位搭档，总是一个人做两个人的决定，完全不在意他的想法。明明自己跟布鲁斯完全不熟，但卡尔就是无法拒绝他。

“好吧，抱紧我。”卡尔叹了口气，将布鲁斯打横抱起，缓缓地飞向云端。底下传来阵阵惊呼和媒体的快门声。他可真会给自己找麻烦。

布鲁斯搂着卡尔的脖子，看着下方的人群渐渐地变成模糊的小黑点。哥谭与大都会在他们脚下，白云变得触手可及，天空澄澈透蓝，一如那个人的眼睛。风吹过他裸露的面庞，布鲁斯眨了眨眼，几乎要流下生理性泪水。布鲁斯闭上双眼，不再去看。这感觉如此之好，比以往任何一次都要好。卡尔经常会抱他，战斗时，赶路时，图方便时。蝙蝠侠总会要求他再快一点，再快一点。他不喜欢被抱着的感觉，尤其当这个人是卡尔时，可他一次也没能成功阻止过他。

“高度”对蝙蝠侠来说意味着什么？他用过钩爪枪在高楼大厦间游荡，开过蝙蝠机在云层间巡回，他还经常往瞭望塔跑，就是太空中的那个。可他最终也只是个人类，稍有不慎，几米的高度就能结束一切。比起任何工具、手段，蝙蝠侠更相信自己，更依赖自己。可这个怀抱，为什么每次都会给他足够的安全感呢？让他可以不用想任何事，就这么全心全意地信赖他。……为什么？

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”卡尔停了下来，红色的披风在身后猎猎作响。布鲁斯一句话也不说，他有些担心。

不太好。风一吹头更痛了。对于内心的那些莫名的想法，他只能暂时抛在脑后。他不该这么冲动，布鲁西的外皮总是会让他做奇怪的事情。

“是该下去了，你待会儿肯定是要演讲的吧。”布鲁斯睁开双眼。只一瞬间，卡尔仿佛看见了璀璨的星海。

他们在下降。  
卡尔低头看了眼怀里的人，他的表情很平淡，似乎在超人怀里飞并不是什么值得一提的事情。突然的，那些词就冒了出来，“听说你喜欢极限运动。不管怎么说，安全是最重要的。”  
嗯？这个人又在说什么呢？布鲁斯没有回应。

09.  
“……我很感激大都会这座城市。她容纳了我，接受了我，所以我希望能用自己的方式回报她。这也是我的初衷……”莱克斯卢瑟声情并茂地谈论他的行为目的。在场的没一个人相信他的鬼话，却不得不为他捧场。“……那么，就让我们的超人先生，大都会的明日之子来为我们说几句。”

人群中爆发出一阵热情的掌声。卡尔看了眼布鲁斯，他一个人站在角落里，无声地望着他。

太阳之子、人间之神就这样从人群中走出来，面向他的人民。他的所到之处皆是太阳的光辉，公正的降临。人们大声呼喊着他的名字，期待着神的教诲。可他不是神。他只是一个普普通通的小记者。人们不会明白。

“……我们必须关注每个人的诉求，帮助那些需要帮助的人……因为我们都……是……一体的……只要我们……我们……”  
“……”

怎么回事？力量仿佛瞬间被抽走，全身都没有力气。那种灼热，那种触感，是“疼痛”。和灵魂伴侣那时不同，这次是真正的疼痛，他自己的疼痛。卡尔几乎要站不稳，脑海里一片眩晕，和昨晚那种感觉一样——他的生命在流失，他将会死在这里。怎么会这么巧？他的灵魂伴侣刚经历过生死关头，他也将迎来自己的命运。

卡尔摇了摇头，试图稳住自己的身形，下面的人群还没意识到发生了什么。他似有所感，朝一旁望去，一个人影正摇摇晃晃地朝他走近。不，不是人影在晃，是他自己在晃。他几乎看不见眼前的一切，滚烫的热流凝聚在他眼中，仿佛发不出的热视线。卡尔努力辨认着，只看到一个光头，和那若隐若现的，泛着不详光芒的绿色石头。莱克斯卢瑟，那个极端的自我主义者。越来越近，他的力量越来越弱。，他要死在这里，在那个人不知道的情况下。

B……“

Superman！”场下的布鲁斯韦恩突然跑了上来，撞掉了莱克斯卢瑟手中的石头。他的笑容凝固在脸上，正当他着急地打算去捡时，那个该死的小混蛋居然就这么歪打正着地踢到了他的石头。人群中发出一声痛呼，那石头瞬间淹没在人山人海中。该死！该死！好不容易找到的线索，唯一的一块石头，布鲁斯韦恩，为什么是你！

“Superman！”声名在外的哥谭王子布鲁西扑到超人怀里，任性地朝他发脾气，“明明答应了我活动一结束就来陪我，为什么要这么久！这里太热了，别管什么演讲了，我们快走吧！”

他也不管什么名声了，不管场下的哗然，布鲁斯不动声色地扶着他，小声地催促他赶紧飞走。可超人居然一无所动，仿佛没有听见。

“快走！”  
“超人！”  
“快走！（氪星语）”

听到这句他最熟悉的语言，就像突然死机又突然重启的机器，卡尔抱着布鲁斯一个音爆飞出了所有人的视线之外。

10.  
星球日报楼顶的巨大金属球静静地转动着，卡尔“嘭——”地一声撞了上去，无力地跌倒在楼顶，意识模糊。布鲁斯从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，这个人还死死地抱着自己不放。他的速度太快，布鲁斯缓了好一会儿才恢复过来。

“Kal！醒一醒……Kal……”

“Ka——”  
“No!Stop!Stop!”  
“K……”

谁？谁在叫我？

卡尔头痛欲裂，脑海里一片混沌。他小时候第一次能力爆发，全世界的声音都朝他涌来，眼前的一切都发生了变化。他力大无穷，可以轻易地捏碎一切。他的身体开始四处飘浮。他的眼睛灼热滚烫，仿佛有什么在沸腾。他控制不了自己，他成为了一个怪物。他感到害怕，连他的父母都开始用异样的眼光看他。他总是小心翼翼，总是在控制。他无法融入这个世界，无法融入人群。他是什么？他来自哪里？为什么他要经历这些？为什么只有他不一样？他成年后第二次能力爆发，是在他成为超人之后。他的力量越来越强大，越来越难以控制。孤独的堡垒里他一个人承受这一切，人们畏惧的言论传到这荒凉的冰原。那一刻他产生了永远留在孤独堡垒的念头。也就是那时候，他第一次感受到他的灵魂伴侣。无形的线将两个生命紧紧联系在一起，原来他并没有被命运抛弃。

他的灵魂伴侣又在承受痛苦，而他却连飞都飞不起来。卡尔隐约听到有人在叫他，他的灵魂伴侣在呼唤他的名字。Kal，Kal。这世界还有谁知道他这个名字呢？他听不真切，脑袋无比沉重，仿佛灌入了这世间所有的海水。他的眼前一片模糊，只能看到无尽的黑暗。脑海里快速地闪过几个片段——玫瑰与枪支、滑落的泪水、温热的鲜血、潮湿的雨水、腐锈的空气、漫长的黑夜、没能救下的人。这究竟是谁的内心？是他的？还是他的灵魂伴侣的？卡尔一时竟无法分清。

他的内心充满了恐惧，差点永远被困在意识的囚牢。直到接近凌晨时分才恢复平静。也许他的灵魂伴侣嗑了药，等他见到他时一定要好好教训他，让他保护好自己。

天光渐亮，上空渐渐浮起一层朦胧的蓝。卡尔下意识地飞向哥谭上空，没有发现那个熟悉的黑影。也是，这个时候他已经回去了。卡尔再往上飞，远远地眺望着这颗美丽的蓝色星球。温暖的阳光照耀在他身上，他又充满了力量。卡尔静静地倾听着，这颗星球的吵闹让他感到平静。只是那时候……真的有人在叫自己吗？会不会是他听错了呢？如果真的有，又会是谁？

卡尔闭上眼，那些呼唤仿佛依旧萦绕在自己的耳畔。“K……Kal……Kal……你他妈醒了就给我睁开眼！”

好疼！有人在拍他的脸。卡尔艰难地睁开眼睛，视线还没有完全恢复过来，只能看到一个模糊的人影。他抬起手摸向那张脸，没有摸到熟悉的面具。  
“B，是你吗？”

那个人握住他的手，用他熟悉的声音说，“是我。”

接近正午的太阳晒得他浑身暖烘烘的，卡尔的视线渐渐清晰，眼前出现的却是一张熟悉的脸。  
“布鲁斯。”

他该感到惊讶吗？如果超人能是克拉克肯特，那蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯韦恩也没什么好奇怪的。他的X视线稍微恢复了一些，那些伤口一一对应。哦，他昨晚过得可不怎么平静

“感觉怎么样，好些了吗？”布鲁斯跪坐在他身边，拿着一块干净的小手帕给他擦额头的汗。明明他自己也很狼狈，没了护目镜的遮挡，那双眼里满满的都是对自己的担忧。克拉克第一次看到B的眼睛，那片温柔的蓝仿佛能抚慰他所有的伤痛与不安。什么嘛？平时表现得那么凶，原来不过是虚张声势吗？  
克拉克突然笑了出来。

“都到这种地步了你还能笑得出来。”布鲁斯埋怨地说道，在他克拉克的脑门上拍了两下。  
“不是还有你在嘛。我再晒会儿就好了。”

这么好的阳光，这么好的场合，他暂时还不想起来。

可布鲁斯总是在担忧，“这到底是怎么回事？没有任何东西能伤害到你，是那颗石头？你知道些什么？”  
好吧，他们两个中蝙蝠侠总是不解风情的那一个。克拉克无奈地叹了口气，正色道，“孤独堡垒记载过，那是来自氪星的矿物，它能够杀死氪星人。只是氪星早已毁灭，没想到在地球还能碰到它。也许莱克斯卢瑟使用了什么秘密的手段——”

“我就知道这个死秃子没安好心！他那颗邪恶的光头里装不下半点好的东西！”布鲁斯生气地捶了克拉克一下，他赶紧把皮肤变软。“我必须要查清楚氪石的数量以及源头。在此之前你就不要以超人的身份出现了，我——”  
“B！布鲁斯！”克拉克连忙打断他，“要调查也是我们两个人一起，哦，别用那种眼神看我，我绝对不会让你一个人面对危险。除此之外，我们先把它往后放一放，我的力量差不多都恢复了，我带你去我的公寓怎么样？我是说……我作为人类的公寓……”

……

他的搭档总是一脸严肃，哪怕摘了面具也是如此。克拉克从未觉得这个全身黑漆漆的家伙冰冷，相反的，他是如此的炽热，就像……就像头顶那颗永恒的黄太阳，永远照耀着他。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

11.  
距离上次的事情已经过了很长一段时间。虽然稍有波折，蝙蝠侠最终还是轻而易举地取走了那块氪石。克拉克思索过后，将它交给了布鲁斯保管。他曾经差点造成无法挽回的损失，他不希望那种事情再次发生。如果有一个人能够约束他，控制他，而又不伤害他，那只能是布鲁斯。他们是最契合的搭档，也是最要好的朋友，他完全信任布鲁斯。

克拉克能明显地感觉到他们的关系变得更加亲密。彼此间不再有任何隔阂，他就这样毫无征兆地闯进了布鲁斯的世界。他们一起出任务，一起在韦恩庄园喝阿福泡的茶，一起在孤独堡垒和蝙蝠洞研究科技，一起在堪萨斯的玉米田里看星星。他们还一起组建了正义联盟，遇到了很多像他一样正直又特殊的超级英雄。他收获了很多很好很好的战友和伙伴，还在这个团体里找到了一份不甚明显的归属感。这一切都要感谢布鲁斯。如果没有他，他大概会一直孤独下去吧。

一切都在朝着好的方向发展，布鲁斯韦恩也早已成为他人生中无法割舍的羁绊。只是，只是，为什么命运要这样对他？为什么布鲁斯韦恩不是自己的灵魂伴侣？

12.  
觥筹交错，灯光美人，又是那些无聊奢靡的宴会。克拉克是主动要求来的，从大都会到哥谭，只为了采访布鲁斯韦恩。他也没什么事，就是想来见见他。

布鲁斯又迟到了，他今晚不一定会来。克拉克与哥谭同行们谈论着蝙蝠侠。  
“我们哥谭记者苦啊，那蝙蝠侠神出鬼没，谁能拍的到他。你能理解那种鸭子自己飞到嘴边你却咬不住的感受吗？你不能。你们大都会市民应该随手就能拍到超人的照片吧？不过天天都是救猫，所有人都看腻了。我们这边还能拍拍布鲁斯韦恩，他可是哥谭媒体的救世主。就是人太任性妄为，日常见不到人影。唉，这年头，你说记者好做吧，它也有它的难处，同行竞争太激烈了。你说它不好做吧，如今英雄遍地，新闻爆发，人们……”  
“抱歉，我想我该走了。”他听到了他的心跳声。

离开大厅，前往无人的花园，克拉克看到了布鲁斯的身影。月亮隐匿在云层中，偌大的花园里只有零星几盏灯散发着昏暗暧昧的光线。除了喷泉的水声和玫瑰的香气，就只有刻意压低的交谈声。

“你知道的吧，我可是全哥谭最富有的人，我什么都有。你说的那些我都不要。我唯一想要的……”克拉克一听就知道那是布鲁斯的声音。他听惯了蝙蝠侠的语气，像这种甜腻又撩人的声线他一点都不习惯。克拉克超出人类的视力能让他远远就看到布鲁斯撒娇般地依偎在一个男人怀里，他稍微仰起头，将手放到男人的胸口上，继续道，“……只是你的真心而已。”

那男人干笑一声，双手不安分地在布鲁斯圆润的臀部上揉捏，“你想要什么我都给你。”说完就作势要吻他。

“Mr.Wayne！”克拉克快步走过去，男人连忙放开了布鲁斯。在看到他胸前的记者证后，那人平静下来刚刚一瞬间的慌乱，对克拉克毫不客气地吼道，“哪里来的记者，赶快滚开！”

克拉克看向布鲁斯，他的脸上没什么表情，但他还是从他的眼睛里读出了不满。克拉克不为所动，他抓住布鲁斯的手腕，铁了心地要干涉他，“韦恩先生，你该不会忘记了我们事先约定好的采访吧？”

“你以为自己是谁，为了一个采访就来打扰我们。”男人抓住了布鲁斯的另一只手腕，“这里太吵闹了。布鲁斯，去我那里吧。”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克的表情沉下来，他是真的生气了。

布鲁斯感到头痛，他知道克拉克不会轻易罢休，只是他没想过克拉克会干涉他身为布鲁斯韦恩的事情。平时那个蓝大个已经够热心了，没想到这个小记者丝毫不落下风。

布鲁斯叹了口气，无奈地对男人说道，“这是我名下的产业。身为老板，总得让员工为我说好话。这样吧，等我有时间就去找你，怎么样？”

“布鲁斯，你不能为了一个记者——”  
“你还担心我欺骗你吗？我可还没有取走你的心呢？”  
布鲁斯笑着在那男人脸上亲了一口，对方这才不情不愿地离开。

人一走远，克拉克就抓住了布鲁斯的肩膀，“布鲁斯，我不允许你这样做！”  
布鲁斯挑眉，“你不允许？”

“他根本不是真心喜欢你，他只是觊觎你。还有那些人也是，你不要被他们欺骗——”  
“我想你搞错了什么。”布鲁斯打断他，“他只是我的任务目标而已。”“再说了，你是记者吧，应该知道布鲁斯韦恩是怎样的人，怎么还这么大惊小怪的？”布鲁斯挥开克拉克的手，面无表情地看着他。

仿佛被什么击中，克拉克猛地后退一步。他怎么能这么说？他……  
“不！我不管以前怎么样，以后不许你再这么做！”克拉克突然生气地对他大吼，带着某种莫名的情绪。“你可以用蝙蝠侠的方式解决。如果你需要，我可以帮你——”

“帮我？”布鲁斯笑了出来，“你能帮我什么？就算不是为了任务，我也是需要做爱的吧。你知道我男女不忌的。你这种童子军又能做什么？”  
“我……”克拉克又羞又恼，这个人根本就不能好好说话。他还想说些什么辩解，却听到一男一女说笑着向他们靠近。这种时候来这种地方还能干什么，克拉克突然地抱起布鲁斯，飞向楼上的小阳台。

克拉克想起他们第一次见面的时候，那时的场景和现在差不多。他们还不知道彼此的身份，互相打探着超人和蝙蝠侠。当时的克拉克只想尽早脱身，生怕陷入对方甜蜜又危险的沼泽。如今的他却早已沉溺其中，不可自拔。

“布鲁斯，你相信命运吗？”克拉克突然问他。

？  
“你找我来就是为了说这个的？”布鲁斯感到莫名其妙，“怎么开始说这些？”  
见他不说话，布鲁斯只好回答他，“我只相信我自己。什么命运、救世主这些，如果我相信的话，我也不会成为蝙蝠侠。”

是这样吗？也是，这完全符合他的风格。克拉克勉强笑了一下，“那你有……有灵魂伴侣吗？”

“难道你有？”布鲁斯立刻反问，他看起来有些惊讶。

“不……不是……我是说……”克拉克停顿了一会儿，他看着布鲁斯那双蓝眼睛，眼角突然有些酸涩。他看着他，说，“没有。”

“哦，我也没有。”布鲁斯随意地说道，他看起来不是在说谎。

隐匿了很久的月亮终于探出头来，吝啬地散发着黯淡的光。布鲁斯背对阳台，他的身后亮堂堂的，一条笔直的线横亘在两人之间，将克拉克完全隔离在那一小片光亮之外。

布鲁斯垂着眼睛，静静地盯着那条线，用低沉柔软的声音对克拉克说，“如果你有了喜欢的人，就去追。灵魂伴侣并不能说明什么。爱就是爱，错过的话大概会后悔吧。”

就像是无尽的玉米田在翻滚，坚固的冰雪消融，蝴蝶蹁跹，水面泛起涟漪。克拉克向前一步，踏入那片光亮之中。布鲁斯的身上还残留着玫瑰花的香气，这次他一定会留住它。

13.  
眩晕、无力、意识模糊，克拉克又感觉到了那种微小的灼热。继上一次的精神药物后，他的灵魂伴侣久违地再一次受难。

为什么？这究竟是为什么？命运给了他一个灵魂伴侣，却不让他找到他。命运让他爱上了一个最契合的人，却让他单方面地感受着那条虚无的灵魂线——他从来没有感受过对方的回应。也许对方根本就感应不到自己，否则克拉克人生中的两次失控与一次濒临死亡，对方又怎么能承受呢？

他原本无比相信着灵魂伴侣是很美好的事物，可他经历的却只有痛苦。

他到底遭受了什么？克拉克不敢去想。如果对方再这样滥用药物，那克拉克肯定会最先精神失控。恍惚间，他听到了一阵心跳声，就在他的耳边，虚弱，熟悉。是他的灵魂伴侣吗？不——那是布鲁斯的心跳！

克拉克什么也顾不得了，穿上制服就往哥谭飞。他很快就找到了布鲁斯，一间荒废的仓库，一群蒙面的恶徒。布鲁斯神志不清，半昏半醒，被绑在椅子上。他们在向他逼问蝙蝠侠的真实身份。

克拉克一心只想着布鲁斯。他迅速打倒那些暴徒，将布鲁斯抱回蝙蝠洞。阿福不像他那么慌乱，表面冷静地为布鲁斯治疗。是使精神紊乱的药物，阿福只得先给他打镇定剂。布鲁斯肯定不会允许阿福这样做，但他这会儿连话都说不出来，甚至不一定认得出克拉克。

没过多久，布鲁斯就沉睡下来。阿福细心地为他处理身上的小伤口。克拉克紧绷的神经终于放松下来，他这时才发现灵魂伴侣的影响不知什么时候已经消失了。

是巧合？还是……不，他已经无数次确认过蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯韦恩不是自己的灵魂伴侣。他第一次感应到灵魂伴侣时布鲁斯还没回到哥谭，那时的他们根本毫无交集。如果是布鲁斯，那他应该每晚都能感受到他才对，然而事实并非如此。布鲁斯不是自己的灵魂伴侣。

如果说这个事实会让他感到失望的话，那他早就不知道失望过多少次了。每一次的确认，都让他更加确信。

他们第二天吵了一架，倒不如说是布鲁斯单方面地对他发脾气。内容不过又是那些不需要他来救他之类的话。他也不想想，自己怎么可能会对他坐视不管呢？哪怕他是蝙蝠侠。

“你毁了我的计划！又一次！”布鲁斯生气地吼他，“我是故意放出消息让他们抓我的，他们又不会对我怎么样。你总是不顾一切就来救我，但我根本就没有呼叫你！”  
你听，说的就好像蝙蝠侠真的受伤了会呼叫超人似的。

“我不管你要救谁，无论是下不来树的小猫，还是什么莽撞的女记者，我都不会干涉你。但我希望你能收敛一点，记住你是有秘密身份的人。”

“怎么突然说起这个……”

“我当然要说，”布鲁斯的头发乱糟糟的，身上还穿着睡衣，他整个人处于某种即将要爆发的情绪里，完全没有平时冷静的样子，“你以为需要被保护的人是我，你以为我是你见到的那些软弱的小猫。但我告诉你我不是，我不需要你。听到了吗？蝙蝠侠不需要超人，没有超人蝙蝠侠依旧是蝙蝠侠。”

“布鲁斯……你现在很不冷静，我们稍后再谈。”克拉克央求道，他不能再听下去了。

“我很冷静！”布鲁斯对他低吼，“你以为只有我在受你的保护吗？你总是这么自大又傲慢。你当我是什么时候发现你的真实身份的？我那时候甚至还没穿上我的制服。这世界有多少人想查清你的身份，我又为你设下了多少保护网。我提醒过你很多次，你依然不会收敛。还有关于你的舆论，你的战损……我不会说我为你做了多少，因为我们是搭档，这一切都是理所应当。你也为我做了很多很多，我们曾经多少次生死相依。我说这些只是为了告诉你，我并没有那么脆弱，不需要你时刻盯着。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克突然哽住，“你从来没有跟我说过这些……我没想到——”

“你没想到的事还有很多。”布鲁斯的声音缓慢下来，他低着头，情绪低沉，“你总是要干涉我。说来就来，说走就走。为什么还要在我身边转来转去？你不是有真正需要你的人吗？”

“你在说什么？！布鲁斯——”  
他知道了什么？为什么他的心跳和呼吸如此紊乱？

“你走吧，”布鲁斯转过身，背对着他，“下次再和我说话，不要再飘着了。”

等到阿福端着两杯香气四溢的咖啡进来时，吵闹的大厅早已空无一人。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

14.  
距离上次争吵已经过了一段时间，他们两人陷入了一种诡异的氛围中。克拉克从没有觉得如此无力。

说是冷战，他们也不是完全没有交集。无论是开会、商讨策略，还是团体任务，他们几乎和往常一样。只是两个人在一起搭档的次数明显变少了，联盟合作时布鲁斯也刻意没把他们分在同一组。克拉克这才意识到原来他们没有彼此也依然能做好自己，只是借着世界最佳搭档的名头，他们总是习惯性地与对方合作。而他们也是最默契最互相信任的队友。原来布鲁斯真的不需要自己吗？

以往的争吵，如果是公事上的，即使最终也没能达成一致，布鲁斯也不会真的跟他生气。最多嘲讽他两句，过过嘴瘾。两个人各退一步，最终总能找到最好的方案。如果是私事，那就更简单了。只要克拉克先示弱，向他道歉，布鲁斯很快就会原谅他。有时布鲁斯也会主动求和，别别扭扭地向他道歉，克拉克也就顺着他。

而这次，布鲁斯并没有对他发小脾气或者和他冷战，两个人就像是陌生的队友，只有在必要时才会说上那么一两句话。连联盟的同事们都察觉到了他们之间不同寻常的低气压。

可克拉克又能怎么办呢？他也不知道为什么会变成这样。他们之间好像隔了一道无形的墙，让他们渐行渐远。克拉克直觉这不是布鲁斯一个人的问题，连他自己也在逃避。他本以为他比任何人都要了解布鲁斯，但事实并非如此。那天的布鲁斯难得的展现出了一个普通人类脆弱的一面。被情绪所掌控，言不由衷。

克拉克就当他说的都是气话好了。毕竟他们一起走过了那么长时间，一起经历了那么多事情。他们还掌握着彼此的秘密和弱点。那些一起度过的私人时光，对彼此说过的话，克拉克绝对不相信它们都是虚幻的。

布鲁斯为什么要那样说？他心里在想什么？

他本来已经鼓足了勇气。可现在一切都化成了转瞬即逝的泡沫。

15.  
瞭望塔，一个不大不小的临时会议。

哥谭这会儿是夜晚，卡尔到的比较早，布鲁斯是在夜巡时被绿灯侠带过来的。本来这种事应该由他来做，但布鲁斯在联盟频道里点名了哈尔，他也不好说什么。而他往常坐的位置也换成了别人——布鲁斯肯定不会离开他自己的蝙蝠椅。

会议结束后，众人都陆续离开，除了他和布鲁斯。布鲁斯完全没有离开的打算，和开会时不同，他这会儿完全放松了姿态，甚至靠上了椅背——众所周知，蝙蝠侠通常是他们中最严肃的那个。他仰起头，看起来像是在闭目养神。克拉克知道他这是在等他开口。

会议室里一片寂静，克拉克能清晰地听到布鲁斯浅浅的呼吸声。他看起来很累，肯定又没好好休息。克拉克明目张胆地盯着他。地球最近很和平，他们有一段时间没见了。

“布鲁斯，我想我们需要谈谈。”克拉克率先开口。  
布鲁斯没有动，淡淡道，“你说吧。”

“布鲁斯，不要再这样了。”克拉克深呼一口气，“你可以对我发脾气，你也可以骂我。如果你真的生气，你想要揍我都可以。只是，”克拉克的声音听起来就像是布鲁斯完全没加糖的咖啡，“……别这样对我。”

“那你呢？”布鲁斯反问，“克拉克，你又在逃避什么？”

会议室里再度陷入了死寂。布鲁斯等得烦躁，起身离去。克拉克连忙飞到他面前，阻挡他的去路。须臾，克拉克落了下来，踩在瞭望塔的地板上，与布鲁斯平视。（但其实他仍然比布鲁斯要高一些）

克拉克伸出双手，慢慢地摘下了布鲁斯的面罩。他希望他们能够更坦诚一些，布鲁斯没有拒绝。映入眼帘的是一双忧郁迷人的蓝眼睛，克拉克几乎为此心碎。

他捧住布鲁斯的脸，好让自己能一直看到他的眼睛。“布鲁斯，我很抱歉。为所有的一切。我应该尊重你，顺从你的意愿。我只是太担心了，你从来不会主动向我寻求帮助。明明我们是搭档不是吗？”克拉克温柔地看着布鲁斯，声音如同海水般将他整个人包裹其中，“而且我从来都没有把你当成需要我保护的脆弱的小猫。你是我见过最柔软、最聪明、最出色的人，能够遇见你是我这一生最大的幸运。我不仅把你看作最好的搭档与朋友，也把你看作我最重要的人。如果我无意中冒犯了你，那都是我的错。我保证我一定会改进。但绝对不要误会我！”

他为什么会对自己这么温柔呢？布鲁斯恍惚地想。总是这样包容他，顺从他，为他着想。尽管结果有好有坏，但布鲁斯绝对无法忽略那份真挚的心意。于是布鲁斯柔软下来，在克拉克的注视下无意识地剖开自己的内心。“我也有不好。我那天情绪有些冲动。我不该对你说那些话。”

连日的阴霾一扫而光，克拉克终于感受到了些许阳光。他笑了起来，对布鲁斯说道，“不，我很高兴你能对我说那些话。说出藏在你心里的，我不知道的事情。不要总是让我去猜。”

“我……我很害怕。”布鲁斯闭上了双眼。  
“害怕什么？告诉我，布鲁斯。”克拉克在布鲁斯耳边低声劝诱。

“我……”晶莹的泪水从布鲁斯的眼角滑落，浸湿了克拉克的双手。是温热的触感。“你不会知道。不知道从什么时候起，我开始迷恋你怀抱的温度。我变得越来越依赖你，越来越习惯你的存在。我变得软弱。”克拉克心疼地为他擦拭泪水，他从来没见过这样的布鲁斯。“我会为了你改变自己的决策，我让你闯进我内心最深处的世界。我很担心，我会迷失自己……”

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克亲吻他的眼角，亲吻他的额头。“我怎么会让你为了我改变自己呢？你自己也不会允许。我知道你是全世界最坚定的人。爱不会让人变得软弱，爱只会让我们更加勇敢。我爱你，布鲁斯。我的布鲁斯……我愿意为你做任何事。”

“你说什么？”布鲁斯歪了歪脑袋，水润的蓝眼睛里充满了疑惑，“可是你爱的人难道不是——”  
“是谁？”

克拉克终于明白了布鲁斯那天说的话是什么意思，或许还包括更早前的对话。他以为布鲁斯早就看出了自己对他的感情，结果这个心理大师不仅不知道，反而还误会他了。

布鲁斯回想起过往的种种，突然就明白了一切。连他都不禁要叫一声拉奥了。他怎么能这么迟钝？这完全不符合蝙蝠侠的能力。慢慢地，布鲁斯将脸埋到克拉克怀里，脸颊发烫。克拉克看着布鲁斯通红的耳尖，心下了然。他们终于互相确认心意，这个告白来的太迟了。

“都怪你总是犹豫，才让我等那么久。”布鲁斯闷闷地说道。  
“抱歉，我应该早点说的。”克拉克嘴上道着歉，心里早就快乐地开出了一朵朵小花。他控制不住自己的笑容，布鲁斯看了又要说他傻。

尘埃落定，一切都发展成了最好的结果。

但也许只是克拉克高兴地太早了。

16.  
“那灵魂伴侣又是怎么回事？”布鲁斯抬起头，问出了克拉克最不想面对的问题。

“……你怎么知道？”克拉克不解，他应该从来没有告诉过布鲁斯才对。  
“这还不简单？”布鲁斯不屑地说道。克拉克爱死了他藏不住的小高傲。

“好吧，我的确有一个灵魂伴侣。”克拉克说着，没有错过布鲁斯眼中一闪而过的讶异。看来他也不是很确定。

“……从什么时候？”布鲁斯压着嗓音说。  
“……好几年了。”克拉克艰难地说着。

布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，突然就要挣脱克拉克的怀抱。克拉克连忙抱紧他，他不会再放开布鲁斯，绝对不会让布鲁斯离开自己。

“布鲁斯！你先听我说完！你听我说！”克拉克不得已大声地吼出声。布鲁斯突然停止了挣扎，淡淡道，“你说吧。”

克拉克将布鲁斯圈在怀里，不让他逃走。布鲁斯在回避他的注视，克拉克只能看到他柔软的头发。

“我有一个灵魂伴侣。”克拉克这样说着。布鲁斯的脸色沉了下来。  
“第一次感应到他是在几年前，那时候你还没回哥谭，我还没遇见你。”“我对他的感知是‘疼痛’。最开始断断续续的，不过对于我这个钢铁之躯来说几乎没有影响。”“我试着找过他，但我用尽了一切方法也没能成功。他就像不存在于这个世界。即使我是超人，我也无法找到他。”“也许你不会相信，但我遇到你之后就没再感受过他。”

“会有这么巧的事？”布鲁斯显然不相信。  
“当然不是说完全没有，不过也只有那么几次。”

“所以既然如此，你为什么还要……”布鲁斯想起什么，没再说下去。“我不是你命中注定的那个人。”

“布鲁斯！”克拉克的心仿佛被捅了一刀氪石。“可是你明明告诉过我你不相信命运。难道你忘了吗？对于灵魂伴侣，没有注定与不注定，只有爱与不爱。你就是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“你的灵魂伴侣另有其人！”布鲁斯低吼。这个该死的氪星人，他根本就挣脱不开。“如果哪天你遇见了他，然后发现我并不是最适合你的人呢？”

“你是。”克拉克坚定地说道，“不管我遇见谁，我爱的人只有你，布鲁斯。你也爱我，不是吗？为什么我们不能在一起？”

是啊，为什么不能呢？布鲁斯了解过关于灵魂伴侣的资料，知道那不仅仅是天使的馈赠，也有可能是痛苦的折磨。既然无法保证HE，又为什么一定要以它为基准呢？

可是拥有触感感应的灵魂线，在漫长的历史记录中都是极为罕有的。他该相信命运，还是该相信克拉克？

“可是如果你继续感知到他怎么办？我们总不能对他坐视不管。也许他正等待着你去拯救他。”

“我找不到他，布鲁斯。也许这也是命运的一环。即使是超人也不能拯救所有人。超人也不能只拯救一个人。布鲁斯，这并不能影响我们在一起。我是下定了决心才和你告白的，我知道自己要的是什么。你能相信我吗？”

布鲁斯当然相信克拉克，只是……

“这样吧，我知道一个人，也许她能帮你找到你的灵魂伴侣。如果她成功了，那你再下决定也不迟。”布鲁斯冷静地说道。

克拉克无奈，这根本就没有必要。就算找到又能怎么样？他的心已经完全属于布鲁斯了。但克拉克知道布鲁斯不会妥协。如果真的找到了，那他们就能知道那个人身上发生了什么，也许他们还能帮助到他。

只能这样了。但愿布鲁斯不会改变心意。克拉克能理解布鲁斯。事情过后，他一定会好好爱布鲁斯，把自己的整颗心都给他。

“我能吻你吗？”克拉克看着布鲁斯仍在发红的眼睛。他不会再让布鲁斯流下任何泪水。

布鲁斯犹豫片刻，将食指放在克拉克的嘴唇上。“暂时还不行。”

17.  
克拉克抱紧布鲁斯，让他完全缩在自己怀里。他们最终降落在一片雪山，大雪纷飞，寒风刺骨，布鲁斯几乎看不清脚底的路。因为是克拉克抱着他飞过来的，所以布鲁斯并没有携带足够充分的装备。克拉克牵着布鲁斯的手，隔着手套为他传递热量。

他们见到的是一个戴着面纱的女人，说着一种稀有的语言。还好布鲁斯提前让克拉克有所准备，凭着超人的大脑轻松学会了它。布鲁斯说明来意，那神秘的女人先是点燃了一种奇异的香，缭绕的烟雾没多久就盈满了整个房间。克拉克突然觉得轻飘飘的，仿佛做梦一样没有实感。他赶紧握住了布鲁斯的手。而布鲁斯却神色如常，仿佛什么都没有发生。

紧接着，女巫以另一种神秘的语言开始吟唱。以克拉克为中心凭空出现了一个发光的魔法印，而那些烟雾也开始聚在克拉克身边，围着他旋转。

拉奥！这完全超出了克拉克的认知范围。他转头看向布鲁斯，而布鲁斯的目光却停留在那些烟雾上。

吟唱的节奏越来越快，声音也越来越大。克拉克莫名紧张起来。突然的，吟唱戛然而止，烟雾消散。女巫睁开绿色的眼睛，似有不解。

“我找不到他的灵魂伴侣。”克拉克听见女巫这样说。  
“为什么？”布鲁斯问。

“他有灵魂线，可线的另一端却没有源头，凭空中断。这只能是一种情况，他的灵魂伴侣已经离开人世，去往神的国度。”  
“可是我依然能感受到他！我知道他还活着，就在这世界的某一个角落。还有什么可能？”克拉克用生硬的腔调反驳她。

女巫陷入了沉思。  
“还有一种情况，可是这样的例子我从来都没有遇到过。”  
“是什么？”布鲁斯问她。

“普通人只能感受到自己有一根灵魂线，线的另一端是自己的灵魂伴侣。除此之外再也无法窥探更多。而他居然能感受到‘痛感’这种实质上的触感，也许这条线不能以普通定义。我们这种女巫不仅可以帮助人找到自己的灵魂伴侣，还可以切断联系两人的灵魂线。这样彼此就不会再有任何联系。线一断，彼此再无瓜葛。诸神也无法修复。既然找不到他的灵魂伴侣，而他的灵魂伴侣又存活于世。那就只能是对方切断了这条线。不知为何线断人不断，他依然能感受到对方。不过对方早已舍弃这份羁绊，大概无法感受到他。”

……  
女巫的话在他心里来回重复。布鲁斯深呼一口气，切回英语问克拉克，“你第一次感受到你的灵魂伴侣是什么时候？时间具体一点。”  
克拉克不明所以，答道，“╳╳╳╳年12月1日清晨7点14分，那时我能力爆发，几近失控，所以一个人待在孤独堡垒。也就是那时，我第一次感应到他。只是他当时状况似乎很不好，我只感受到了热，并且持续了很多天才消退。他大概是高烧了好多天吧。我当时也自顾不暇，等我恢复能力准备去找他时，却怎么也找不到他。”

布鲁斯闭了会儿眼睛，往日景象历历在目。因为他的灵魂伴侣，他差点死在远离故乡的雪原。他还什么都没做，怎么能现在就死在这里。为了让他活下去，他在昏迷中被人切断了灵魂线。布鲁斯关于灵魂伴侣的体验如此短暂，又如此可怕。他想象不到究竟是什么人能承受那样的痛苦，他自己万万承受不住，那根本不是人类的水平。不过他已经切断了那条线，他的人生不再受此束缚。

“那你最近几次感受到他是什么时候？”布鲁斯继续问道。  
克拉克读不懂他的情绪，只得乖乖回答，“最近一次是我们上次争吵的前一天。我感到意识模糊，几乎要晕过去。但我突然就听到了你的心跳，把你救……呃，带回去治疗过后就没再感受到他了。这可真是很巧。还有上上次，你肯定记得那一天，我们互相公开身份……不，我知道你身份的那一天，我们在星球日报的楼顶上，你拿出自己的小手帕为我擦汗。那时我就觉得你对我来说就像一颗黄太阳。然后我还带你去了我的公寓，你——”

“说重点！”布鲁斯生气气，这个人怎么那么能说？  
“哦哦哦，不好意思，那天的记忆对我来说太深刻了。哈哈……”克拉克不好意思地笑了笑，见布鲁斯头上乌云密布，立马转回正题，“就是那一天的前天夜里，一直持续到凌晨。我一夜都没有睡好。”克拉克的表情沉重下来，“他好像用了某种精神药物，让我看到了我最糟糕的回忆。好像还有雨水、黑夜，嗯……灯？抱歉，我记不太清了。有些我也无法分辨到底是谁的记忆，但是有一点——”

“够了，不用再说了。”布鲁斯打断了他。  
“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”克拉克担忧地问道，布鲁斯看起来不太好。

“没什么。”布鲁斯站起身，主动扑到克拉克温暖的怀里，他感觉有点冷了。“克拉克，我们回家吧。”

克拉克依然没明白发生了什么。不过这都不要紧，他抱紧了布鲁斯，布鲁斯的体温有点凉，他得赶紧带他飞回家，好好地泡个热水澡才行。

狭小的屋子里又恢复了宁静。女巫站起身，准备将这次的例子记录下来。突然一些片段浮现在她的脑海，刚刚那个体型稍小的男人，她好像曾经见过。那一年她随师父外出游历，雪山上的剑客首领要求她为他的弟子切断灵魂线好保住他的性命。时间有点长了，样貌她记得不甚清晰。只记得那人正承受着巨大的苦难。若不救他，几乎活不下来。结合刚刚两人的对话，想来是同一个人。

兜兜转转，原来一切早就是注定好的。命运给了他们那么多的波折，若非真爱，大概早已错过。

END.

——所爱隔山海，山海皆可平。


End file.
